Jack babysitteur
by Pandi74
Summary: Série animal écrit avec Mirabelle, attention: Slash. Jack accepte de s'occuper d'un animal. Qu'en pense Ianto?


Écrit par Mirabelle et Pandi

_Nous ne faisons pas d'argent avec ces fanfics et les personnages restent la propriété de leurs créateurs._

_Pairing Jack / Ianto Torchwood_

_Classement: NC-17 _

_Résumé: Qui est dans le lit de Jack, à part Ianto, bien sûr!_

Jack babysitteur

Plus de 37 heures d'affilée sans dormir! La chasse aux extra-terrestres devenait de plus en plus compliquée, apportant son lot d'imprévus. En plus, la faille avait encore fait des siennes, il y avait deux jours. Bref, toute l'équipe se retrouvait sur les rotules, morte de fatigue et découragée. À bord du SUV, personne ne parlait, chacun planifiant probablement déjà ses prochaines heures de liberté, si difficilement gagnées mais amplement méritées. Gwen rêvait de rejoindre Rhys pour enfin passer une soirée digne de ce nom et, de préférence, ensemble. Owen imaginait une sortie dans le nouveau bar, à quelques coins de rue de la base. Tosh devait penser à ce qu'elle pourrait rajouter au système de sécurité pour le rendre plus performant. Et les deux derniers, les deux amants, de moins en moins secrets, plus audacieux et moins discrets, que se passait-il dans leurs petites têtes?

Jack ne pensait qu'à faire l'amour passionnément à son amoureux, même s'il était au bord de l'épuisement. Ianto était sa bouffée d'air frais après cette pénible mission qui s'était avérée éreintante, fatigante, heureusement soldée par une victoire, mais frustrante parce qu'il avait été dans l'incapacité de toucher son Ianto pendant près de deux jours. L'avoir si près et en même temps si inaccessible à cause des témoins qui les entouraient, le rendait fou de désir. Ianto, lui aussi, souhaitait que son capitaine lui fasse signe de le suivre, il souhaitait se reposer dans les bras si forts et sécurisants de Jack. Il dormait si paisiblement, la tête enfouie dans le cou de cet homme, parfois si dur en tant que patron, mais si doux en tant qu'amant.

À peine arrivés et à leur grande joie, Jack les retourna tous immédiatement chez eux. Les rapports pouvaient bien attendre quelques heures de plus. Après tout, qui viendrait les lire à cette heure-ci? Personne. Un rapide au revoir de la main et déjà Owen franchissait la porte de sortie. Gwen le suivit rapidement, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Jack et Toch ramassa ses affaires, mais elle ne quitta que lorsqu'elle eut fait promettre à Ianto de rentrer chez lui et de ne pas commencer à faire du rangement à cette heure tardive. Ou matinale? Même la meilleure équipe de Torchwood pouvait aussi perdre la notion du temps. Jack et Ianto se retrouvèrent enfin seuls.

Jack se dirigea immédiatement vers la douche, en laissant un morceau de vêtement tomber tous les mètres. Il ramasserait demain ou après-demain, il s'en foutait, il rêvait depuis si longtemps à cette douche. Rendu à ôter son pantalon, il regarda Ianto qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

— Tu attends une invitation?

— Hein!

— Pour la douche, Ianto. Tu veux bien me laver le dos? Et je te rendrai le même service.

Ianto lui sourit et imita son capitaine. Lui aussi, éparpillant ses vêtements aux quatre coins de la pièce. Prendre une douche à deux, quel bonheur. Se faire laver par son capitaine, c'était tout simplement l'extase. Jack aimait prendre son temps au lit, mais pas au moment des préambules. Ianto le savait et il s'était fait une raison depuis un bon moment, adieu l'époque des préliminaires. Maintenant, il jouait dans la cour des grands. Et à voir Jack en ce moment, il jouait même avec des très grands. L'as du classement ne fut donc pas surpris de sentir si rapidement les mains de Jack sur lui. Au premier contact de la peau contre la peau que déjà l'érection naissante de Ianto n'eut plus rien à envier à celle de son amant. Les mains de l'homme immortel parcoururent les épaules de son amoureux, les recouvrant d'un savon légèrement parfumé au bois de santal. Rapidement, elles descendirent vers le dos et s'attardèrent plus longuement aux creux des reins, avant de s'enfoncer vers un terrain plus montagneux.

Ianto répondit automatiquement à l'invasion de son intimité. Les doigts talentueux de Jack le caressaient sensuellement, il avait l'impression que Harkness était une pieuvre, car il ressentait huit mains sur son corps. Pour une fois, Jack semblait vouloir prendre son temps avec les préliminaires tandis que lui en voulait plus et tout de suite. Il bougea à la rencontre des doigts de son amant et celui-ci, d'humeur taquine, les retira aussitôt. Ianto le regarda d'un air désespéré, mais le sourire de Jack le rassura.

— Pour une fois Ianto, on a tout notre temps.

— Monsieur, on ne sait jamais quand on peut se faire appeler.

— Monsieur? Je pense que l'on est assez intime en ce moment pour que tu puisses laisser tomber le monsieur.

— Jack, j'ai besoin de plus, déclara le jeune homme d'un ton pressé. Ça fait si longtemps que je rêve à ce moment. Je n'en peux plus.

— Je me rappelle une époque, pas si lointaine, où tu me fuyais entre les doigts.

— Si tu veux être vraiment certain que je ne m'enfuirai pas, tu n'as qu'à mettre tes doigts en moi. Profondément en moi.

— Pour être certain?

— Absolument certain!

Jack se fit un plaisir d'obéir au jeune homme. Il inséra un et puis deux doigts dans la cavité tant désirée de Ianto, suivi rapidement par un troisième. Le doux gémissement de Jones le rassura et lui donna la permission d'aller plus loin. Il pénétra Ianto d'un seul mouvement, mais lentement, voulant faire durer le plaisir, de vouloir ne faire qu'un avec lui, se perdre en lui, de se mouvoir en lui jusqu'à en perdre la notion du temps et en oublier son propre nom. Cela semblait convenir à l'autre homme. Les yeux fermés la tête renversée vers l'arrière, posée sur son épaule, vulnérable, lui prouvant ainsi sa confiance en se laissant ainsi à sa merci.

Bientôt emportés par une passion charnelle, les deux corps se mirent à se mouvoir plus rapidement, en demandant toujours plus à l'être aimé. Les coups de rein redoublèrent, devenant des mouvements saccadés, tout comme les respirations inondant l'espace de la douche. Tremblant de tout son être, Ianto déversa son plaisir dans la main de son patron, alors que ce dernier le suivit rapidement, arrosant l'antre de Ianto de son bonheur liquide. Sentant le corps tremblant de son homme entre ses bras, Jack s'empara à nouveau du savon, faisant disparaître toute trace de leurs ébats.

— Ianto, tu sembles sur le point de t'écrouler. Va te coucher, je termine ici et je te rejoins en moins de deux. Tu ne seras pas seul longtemps. Je vais venir te réchauffer.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea vers le lit, où il s'écroula effectivement en travers du matelas et ferma les yeux, en souhaitant de ne pas s'endormir avant le retour du capitaine. Il sentit aussitôt le corps de son amant se coller contre le sien, et soupira d'aise. Rien de mieux qu'un corps chaud contre le sien pour dormir, se dit-il tout en caressant la cuisse de Jack, ou du moins lui semblait-il que c'était sa cuisse. Mais, une chose clochait, ce qu'il caressait n'était pas chaud, il tourna la tête et entrouvrit un œil. Il se leva alors d'un seul bond et, debout dans le lit avec les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, il hurla de toute la force qui lui restait.

— Jack! Jack! Merde! Jack!

— Ianto, ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi plus de deux minutes, se moqua Jack en pénétrant dans la pièce. Puis, quand il vit les raison des hurlements de Ianto, il ajouta Tu peux redescendre sur terre, Ianto. Ce n'est qu'un serpent. Un tout petit serpent et, en ce moment, il rampe devant toi. As-tu souvent eu quelqu'un ainsi couché à tes pieds?

— Jack! Il... Il... Enfin, il n'est pas petit! T'as vu sa taille?

— Oui et d'ailleurs, chaque fois que j'le vois, je suis vert de jalousie quand je réalise la taille de sa queue. Mais bon, nul n'est parfait. Je reste tout de même un bon parti.

— Jack, arrête de penser au sexe! Ton serpent a un effet navrant sur mon anatomie.

— Oui, je vois ça, répondit Jack déçu en regardant le pénis de Ianto.

— Et dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ce monstre fait ici?

— Monstre? n'exagérons rien! je le trouve beau personnellement, tu sais.

— Qu'est-ce que cette _chose_ fait dans le lit? S'impatienta Ianto.

— Je le garde pour un ami, question d'échange de bons services.

— OK, mais il n'a pas de cage?

— Si, mais il semble que l'attrait de ton corps chaud l'ait attiré autant que moi. Il a bon goût.

— Je n'ai pas le goût de rire, ramasse ça au plus vite, j'ai horreur des serpents.

— Allons Ianto, il ne mord pas. Ce n'est qu'un bébé, il fait à peine deux mètres.

— Inoffensif ou pas, ôte-le du lit.

— Que tu peux être compliqué! tu adores pourtant, quand j'me faufile en toi!

— Jack, ne pousse pas ta chance! Le manque de sommeil me rend impatient et là, tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin.

— Ianto!

— Non, Jack! Un mot de plus et je rentre chez moi.

— C'est bon. Je vais le remettre en cage, mais le plus simple aurait été d'aller dormir chez toi, tous les deux, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

— Et laisser un autre membre de l'équipe risquer de tomber sur ton... lui, demain matin? Hors de question! J'ai une conscience, moi!

Jack prit le serpent et disparut avec dans l'autre pièce. Ianto redescendit de son perchoir et se laissa tomber assis sur le bord du lit. Quelle idée d'avoir un serpent comme animal de compagnie! Tout ce que ça faisait un serpent c'était de bouffer! Quel plaisir pouvait-on retirer à regarder une bête en tuer une autre pour se nourrir? Ouache! Un frisson de dégoût lui parcourut le corps. C'est à ce moment-là que Jack revint.

— Tu frisonnes déjà de désir, mon Ianto!

— Non, de dégoût.

— Hey! Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais voici quelques minutes.

— Je pensais au serpent.

— Désolé, je ne pensais pas te faire aussi peur!

— C'est rien. Dis-moi, tu as dit que le serpent appartenait à un ami. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais le temps d'avoir des amis.

— Des amis d'une autre époque.

— Ah! Je vois, répondit Ianto sèchement, il appartient au docteur alors.

— Qu'est-ce que ça change qu'il soit à lui ou à quelqu'un d'autre?

— La différence, c'est que ton docteur est la seule personne qui peut débarquer ici n'importe quand, et peu importe ce qu'il te dira, tu seras prêt à le suivre aveuglément. Pour lui, tu peux tout quitter sans une hésitation. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça que tu n'as pas d'amis. Ton docteur te suffit!

— Ianto, le vert de la jalousie ne te va pas bien. D'ailleurs, pour ta gouverne, le serpent n'appartient pas au Docteur. Et c'est vrai que voici quelques temps je l'aurais probablement suivi n'importe où, mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Je ne pourrais plus supporter de rester loin de toi très longtemps.

— C'est ce que tu dis maintenant, parce qu'il n'est pas là. Mais s'il arrive ici et te demande de le suivre, tu repartiras comme tu l'as déjà fait.

— Ianto, nous dérivons là. Le docteur n'a rien à voir avec le serpent. Alors, laisse ta jalousie de côté, je t'en prie. Ne gâche pas la soirée plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

— JE gâche la soirée? C'est toi qui héberges un serpent sans m'en parler! C'est toi qui me demandes de t'attendre au lit sans me prévenir! C'est toi qui me laisses me glisser dans les mêmes draps que ce monstre, mais c'est MOI qui gâche la soirée? Parfait! J'vais faire comme ton serpent, me coucher dans ma cage et dormir.

— Ianto, tu sais que tu es fort excitant lorsque tu te fâches!

— Ne tente même pas de m'amadouer. Je vais dormir sur le divan, garde ton précieux lit, le serpent pourra venir t'y tenir compagnie.

Jack regarda Ianto d'un air désemparé. Son Ianto si doux et tendre avait disparu pour faire place à un étranger. Tout ça à cause d'un maudit serpent vagabond.

— Ianto je ne voulais pas dire cela dans le sens où tu l'as pris. Non, tu ne gâches pas la soirée, mais il n'y a pas de place pour la jalousie. Tu as sans doute raison, je n'ai pas d'amis car je suis obligé de toujours les laisser derrière moi, de les voir mourir les uns après les autres. Je préfère rester seul parce qu'à chaque fois qu'un de mes amis part, il emporte un morceau de mon cœur avec lui.

Ianto sembla méditer à propos de tout ça. Plus d'une fois, il avait entendu Jack lui dire à quel point il refusait de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Son capitaine détestait les séparations, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il collectionnait les aventures. Ianto ressentit comme un étau enserrer son cœur. Il regrettait un peu la dureté de ses paroles envers son amant mais, d'un autre côté, il doutait si profondément de l'infime place qu'il devait occuper dans le cœur et la tête de son patron. Comment un homme comme le capitaine Jack Harkness pouvait-il s'intéresser à un simple serveur de café? Voyant le désarroi de Ianto, Jack s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

— Je n'ai pas d'amis Ianto mais toi, tu tiens une place très importante dans mon cœur. Ce n'est pas juste pour le sexe, crois-moi! Du sexe, je pourrais en avoir avec n'importe qui. Toi, c'est autre chose. Mais tu es mortel, Ianto... Jack laissa sa phrase en suspens, il n'était pas homme à laisser ses émotions l'envahir mais avec Ianto, il se sentait si vulnérable.

— Tu vas me laisser, murmura Ianto en détournant le regard.

— Non, Ianto, jamais! Mais un jour, un matin, je me lèverai et tu ne seras plus à mes côtés. C'est ma réalité et je dois vivre avec. Un beau jour, pour toi, il n'y aura plus de lendemain. Laisse-moi profiter de ta présence le plus longuement possible. J'ai besoin de t'avoir près de moi à chaque instant, comme si c'était le dernier. Passe la nuit dans mes bras, ta tête posée sur mon cœur, c'est la seule place que j'ai envie que tu occupes.

Ianto leva un regard baigné de larmes vers son capitaine, vers l'homme de sa vie. Ces paroles le touchèrent au plus profond de son être.

— Yan, ne te fais pas prier. Tu trembles encore, tu as froid et tu es épuisé. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, laisse-moi te réconforter, te réchauffer et t'aimer.

Ianto se laissa presque porter par son homme. Allongé à ses côtés, bien emmitouflé et bercé par le rythme cardiaque régulier de Jack, Ianto se prit à penser qu'en fin de compte, il aimait bien le serpent puisque que, grâce à lui, Jack avait enfin pu lui ouvrir son cœur!

Fin


End file.
